FFIX: A New Story
by talon19912
Summary: This story follows the adventure of Talon, A Dragon Knight, and his Partner, Aura, a small silver dragon, follows the main story of FFIX, but will be a little different.


Hey everyone this is Talon19912, now this is a story I hope to finish in its entirety. It's been a long time since I've actually played FFIX completely so I will probably botch things up a bit, so bear with me on this one people.

But first, a look at the main character to know what to expect.

Name: Talon Eques

Age: 25

Race: Human

Class: Dragon Knight

Weapon(s) Style(s): Sword and Shield, Lance and Shield

Armor: Heavy Armor

Skills: Sword Arts, Up to second tier Black Magic, up to second Tier White Magic, Dragon Arts

Trance: Dragon Form

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy I only own my OC.

All right people! Let's do this.

0~~0~~0~~0

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The city of Alexandria, situated high above the mist that covered the world of Gaia, a bustling and lively city. It was early in the evening when the Prima Vista, an airship of massive proportions soared over head the citizens. As it made its journey, citizens stopped to take in the sight.

Standing on the deck was a lone figure, a young man with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. On his shoulder was perched a small silver dragon no longer than his arm it was streamlined with proportionally large feathered wings, it had a mane of silver hair that flowed from the single horn on its forehead to the center of its back it had a long whip like tail with a fan like tip, its eyes were a deep azure blue.

'So do think the plan will work Talon,' a regal yet ghostly feminine voice asked.

"It should I've known Baku for a while, his plans usually work out, but it all depends of whether or not Zidane can pull this off, you know how he can be," The young man replied.

There was a quiet laugh in response. 'Yes, we both do,'

The Prima Vista bulled alongside Alexandria Castle. "Well we're here better get below deck," Talon said, with that he turned and headed indoors.

He paused for a moment before looking to the side, as the ship moved past the castle his gaze locked on the nearest balcony. He caught sight of a young girl with raven hair and a white dress. "Aura look that must be the princess," Talon said.

The little dragon followed his gaze. 'I believe you're right Talon,' she said.

As if sensing their twin gaze the princess looked up and their eyes met. Everything seemed to slow to a halt as the three of them met each other's gazes. All too soon did the moment pass as the Prima Vista banked around the castle and settle into position. Talon then walked inside the ship.

Making his way through the winding halls of the ship he came upon a room. Inside he heard the sound of fighting, thinking quickly he grabbed a broom and broke the head off making a make shift spear. He kicked the door in and promptly fell on his face at the ridiculous sight before him. Baku was dressed up as a monster and was fighting with Zidane, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna.

His right eye started twitching violently he then let out a yell. "What the hell are you all doing!" he called. Everyone in the room froze in place.

"Oh! Talon we were just…uh…rehearsing… yeah that's it, rehearsing, you know, for the play," Baku said.

"I don't seem to remember a dragon in the play you are performing tonight," Talon said standing there with a tick mark above his brow. "I came in thinking you guys were under attack, and here I find you messing around and exhausting yourselves only a few short hours before the biggest and most important job of your careers, what am I going to do with you guys," They all had the decency to look sheepish in front of him.

Talon sighed "Any ways we might as well go over the plan again, just once more before things start," he said.

"Right," Baku replied as he took off the fake dragon costume. Pulling out a map he said. "Gather around boys,"

Unfolding the map he began to explain. "So here's the deal. It is princess Garnet's 15th birthday today and the queen has hired Tantalus to perform the play 'I want to be your canary' now Zidane and Blank will fight one another and take it off stage then slip away. While they do this Talon will…"

Talon interrupted "I'll head up to the top of the castle and work my down towards the princess' chambers Zidane and Blank will meet me there after posing as Pluto knights and working their way inside when this phase is done," Talon let it hang a bit.

Zidane picked up from there. "That's when I'll make a grab for the princess, right?" He asked for clarification.

"Exactly," Baku confirmed. "So you all know your places, get some rest and I'll see you at show time," he said


End file.
